M60
:For the variant seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, see M60E4. The M60 is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M60 appears frequently throughout the campaign. It is used to defend the C-130 in Operation 40 as it is taxiing down a runway under heavy enemy fire, and is one of the starting weapons in "S.O.G." with a version with Extended Mags, or Big Ammo, that can also be picked up in the level. Several mounted M60s also can be used in "S.O.G." In "The Defector" a mounted M60 can be found at the end of the mission. It is last seen in "Rebirth," being used on Mi-8 helicopters against the advancing CIA soldiers. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is the only LMG that features damage drop-off, while other LMGs keep the same damage at all ranges. Within close range the M60 is one of two fully automatic guns that can achieve 2 shot kills (the other being the Skorpion), and can get 3 shot kills at all other ranges. It is almost identical to the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4 with mostly cosmetic differences. The one big difference are its iron sights, which are drastically different to its modern variant. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a high fire rate. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a Grip, the M60 can deal huge amounts of damage where other guns such as SMGs would have to fire in bursts. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown. Due to the gun's large magazine, the user also doesn't have to worry about reloading. This is useful, as it frees up the Tier 2 perk slot that would be normally taken up by Sleight of Hand. This is especially true with Extended Mags, which places all carried ammo into the box. It is interesting to note that, unlike most weapons, the time for a partial reload and an empty reload are exactly the same. The M60 is an excellent choice for players concerned with running out of ammo. Thanks to the incredibly high damage, large ammo capacity, and manageable rate of fire, the M60 has the potential to bring a player to high killstreaks without the need for Scavenger. Like all LMGs, the M60 suffers poor ADS time and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro or Steady Aim, respectively. Combined with the Hardened perk, the gun can pull incredible amounts of bullet penetration. Hardened Pro is also very helpful for taking down enemy killstreaks, and also to help maintain aim on a target while sustaining damage from enemy weapon fire. Some users may favor Warlord in that this can allow the M60 to have both the Grip and Extended Mags attachment at the same time. Grip is useful for reducing recoil, which improves accuracy over long range, and Extended Mags is extremely beneficial in that it places all carried ammo within the magazine, meaning the user will not have to deal with the extremely long reload time, which happens to be the longest of any weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. When paired with Scavenger, Grip, and Extended magazines this gun is by far the best gun in the game for suppressive fire. This is extremely useful for defensive situations, such as defending a bomb in Demolition. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Extended Mags (Big Ammo) Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. M60_First_Person_Nuketown.png|The M60 in Black Ops. M60adsBO.jpg|Iron sights EDRL.jpg|The M60's old create-a-class image The M60 on Carlos' Plane in the Airfiled.jpg|The M60 on Carlos' Plane Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with its original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium-low rate of fire and very high recoil ( in multiplayer this can be solved by using the perk : nerves of steel ), though not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 box magazine and very fast reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombie mode the M60 can be found in the mystery box. It looks very similar to the MG4 despite the ammo being placed below the gun. It is only found twice in the campaign, and it's always more or less hidden. File:M60_bods.jpg|M60 File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. Videos Attachment Guide|300px|left|thumb Trivia *When the M60 is equipped with Extended Mags, its pickup icon sports a rather simple name and says "M60 Big Ammo." *The M60 is one of the few weapons that uses the same model both with and without Extended Mags . The other weapon is the M14. *If you use both a normal M60 and an M60 Big Ammo on "S.O.G.," a player can have a maximum of 1023 spare rounds, making the M60 Big Ammo hold the most ammo out of all the weapons in the campaign and second in all of the ''Call of Duty'' series, with the first being the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 holding 1260 bullets. *The M60 used to have a different Create-A-Class image, as seen in the gallery above. The same goes with the Commando. *The M60 is the only usable belt fed weapon in Black Ops. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' that has a 100 round magazine. *It is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that accepts the Grip attachment. *The M60 has the highest magazine capacity out of the the guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''to have damage drop off, similar enough to it's M60E4 counterpart in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M60, Enfield, Commando, G11, AUG, and Famas share an identical rear folding aperture sight. The latter three have the same front sights too. *The M60's rate of fire is increased while destroying T-55s in the mission "S.O.G." *On "The Defector" when you are waiting for the boat to arrive there is a undeleted M60 that fires explosive rounds. It is right by the original M60, by the car. *The mounted M60 is one of the few mounted guns in the Call of Duty series to use iron sights instead of a small white crosshair. Other weapons with this feature are the M1919 mounted on the T-34 in Ring of Steel in World at War, and the M2 Brownings on the PBY in Black Cats, also in World at War. *The M60 has been confirmed to be the starting weapon in Dead Ops Arcade. *The M60 Big Ammo gives 200 rounds of starting ammuntion, as well as 200 rounds of reserve ammunition on the Wii version. *The M60 in first person has the bipod up and in third person the bipod is down. *If you put a Red Dot Sight on the M60, it will name it as a Reflex sight instead of an RDS *In Black Ops, while the ammo belt does show ammo moving, and being fed into the the M60 while firing, it always appears to still have more ammo on the belt, even when the weapon is out of ammo and needs to be reloaded. *The M60 in the end of S.O.G. has a higher rate of fire than usual. *The rear sight of the M60E4 can be seen folded down in front of the rail system. Category:LMGs